The laser beam combination technique is a procedure for improving beam quality, increasing output power, and raising power density. The common laser beam combination methods include spatial beam combination, polarization beam combination and wavelength beam combination, and their application scenarios are as follows.
A diode laser emitter has the advantages of high efficiency, compact structure, low cost and high reliability. But the output power of a single diode laser emitter is low, and a higher power is obtained by combining the laser beams from a plurality of diode laser emitters. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a laser beam combination apparatus in the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, three diode laser emitters 2 are placed on different steps of a water cooling plate 1, respectively, and the laser beam emitted from each diode laser 2 is output after being collimated by a fast axis collimation lens 3. In the solution, the diode laser emitters are only arranged on one side of the water cooling plate, so the space is not sufficiently utilized, and the number of lasers available for the laser beam combination is limited. As a result, the power obtained after the laser beam combination is limited.